Nouveau monde
by accroOvampire
Summary: Harry, Neville et Drago retourne dans leur monde après la guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde sorcier. Ils rencontrerons sur leurs route la communauté de l'anneaux avant leur départ pour leur quête. Harry se rejoindra a la communauté et les autres resterons avec leur famille.
1. prologue

Disclamer: HP et SDA ne m'appartienne pas mais l'histoire est ma création.

* * *

_" Pensée"_

" Dialogue"

"**_ Discussion télépathique_"**

* * *

Prologue.

Trahis…

Ils l'ont tous trahis. Aussi bien ses amies, que sa famille la plus proche. Il parce qu'il s'agît de notre héros nationale Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu ou celui qui à vaincu. Oui vaincu parce qu'il à accompli la prophétie qui dirigé sa vie depuis plus de vingt ans.

Il était a l'infirmerie de l'école. Seul pièce encore assez propre après la bataille. Personne n'étais venu depuis qu'il était revenu ici inconscient. Seul sa baguette ainsi que la lettre de sa mère avec le collier qui pourrai le renvoyer dans son vrai monde était en sa possession. Il se leva de son lit et sortit rapidement de la pièce avant que la Médicomage ne revienne. Il parcouru rapidement les couloirs pour arrivé a la tour des Gryffondor.

Arrivé a l'intérieur il monta dans le dortoir pour emballé toute ses affaires qu'il mit dans un sac sans fond ainsi que toute ses armes dont il s'équipa. Il se changea pour un pantalon en cuir noir avec une tunique de la même couleur puis mit ses bottes montante en peau de dragon noir. Il plaça ses armes sur son corps et alla dans la salle de bain pour mettre le collier de sa mère.

Une brûlure intense se répandit dans son corps et une lumière aveuglante envahi la pièce.

dans la foret interdite les animaux ressentir la lumière mais deux d'en eux se dirigèrent vers le château pour rejoindre leur maître.

Quand la douleur et la lumière disparurent, Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui ou tous était flou. Il enleva ses lunettes et sursauta devant son apparence. Ses cheveux habituellement en nid de poule était lisse soyeux et long, très long. Il s'arrêté au dessus de ses reins, sa taille à beaucoup changer elle aussi. A la place d'être petit et chétif était a présent plus grand 1m90 peu être un peu moins mais surtout le côté androgyne qui le surprenait énormément. Musclé mais pas trop tous en finesse. En faite Harry pouvait se dire que son corps était fait pour damné un saint. Son visage était plus féminin qu'avant, et il remarqua ses oreilles en pointe. On peu dire que ses origines son elfique. Il coiffa ses cheveux et sorti de la salle de bain pour tombé sur Neville qui le regarda choqué.

"- Harry?

- Nev, je peu t'expliqué. Commença Harry.

- Pas besoin, je suis comme toi.

- Comme moi? Tu veux dire que ta mère n'es pas d'ici?

- Non, je viens d'un autre monde. Et j'en conclu que toi aussi tu n'es pas de ce monde.

- Non, si j'ai bien compris ma mère est arrivé ici a cause d'une guerre et j'avais déjà quelques jours a mon arrivé.

- Comme moi, je dois aller voir mon grand oncle.

- Quel es son nom? Demanda doucement Harry.

- Un certain Elrond de Fondcombe.

- Tu veux rire c'est mon grand père. Es que tu veux venir avec moi?

- Ça ne te dérange pas? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Non au contraire tu es le seul en qui j'ai le plus confiance et tu es mon ami.

- Toi aussi Harry.

- De plus nous somme frère de sang.

- C'est vrai."

Harry est ami avec Neville depuis sa quatrième année, ils sont devenu frère de sang quand ils sont parti ensemble pour les Horcruxes.

"- Prépare tes affaires et change toi ont part dans pas longtemps.

- Tu serais parti sans moi?

- Non je serais venu te prendre, tu es qu'il me reste de famille. Et je n'abandonne pas ma famille."

Neville sourit en emballa toute ses affaires et alla a son tours dans la salle de bain et en ressorti après un flash de lumière. Son physique a lui aussi était différent, ses cheveux était devenu noir et de la même longueur que les siens. Quand toute leurs affaires furent prête ils sortirent du dortoir et arrivèrent devant la porte ou un grand blond les attendait.

"- Harry.

- Drago?

- C'est bien moi.

- Tu es waouh, y à pas a dire. Sourit Neville.

- Merci, vous aussi. Vous partez vous aussi?

- Oui, nous retournons dans notre monde. Je crois deviné que toi aussi tu n'es pas d'ici?

- Non mon père ma emmené avec lui quand la guerre a commencé sur les terres du milieu.

- Donc ont es trois. Aller ont y va avant de se faire arrêté."

Ils sortirent tous les trois dans la cour. Ils s'approchèrent du lac au moment.

"- HARRY!"

Ils se retournèrent pour voir les professeurs et certain élèves s'avancé vers eux baguettes a la main.

"- Ry' ont doit y aller maintenant. Murmura Drago."

Plusieurs sort leurs arrivèrent dessus et Harry les envoya directement dans le ciel.

"- Nous vous interdisons de quitter les terres de Poudlard. Dit le ministre.

- Justement nous partons pour de bon. N'essayer pas de nous suivre.

- Qui êtes vous? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

- Nous ne somme pas humain et nous rejoignons notre vrai peuple. Dit Neville en s'avançant.

- Votre peuple? Demanda Ron.

- Ne cherché pas. Vous ne trouverez rien nous concernant."

Harry prit son pendentif dans sa main et pensa a leur départ et un vortex apparu a coté d'eux.

Au moment de passa ils entendirent des hennissement venir de la foret interdite. Ils virent trois chevaux arrivé sur eux. Un étalon a la robe noir profond, suivis d'un autre a la robe marron puis un autre d'un beau crème. Sur les selles se trouvé trois phénix dont les yeux sont les même que ceux de leurs maîtres.

Le noir s'approcha d'Harry qui lui caressa son front doucement.

"- Harry on doit y aller. Souffla Neville.

- En selle."

Ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux après avoir ranger leur sacs dans les sacoches sur leurs chevaux.

Ils regardèrent une dernières fois derrières eux, les deux autres partir au galop pour le passage et le passèrent pendants que Harry regardé les sorciers présent devant lui.

"- Que l'étoile du soir vous protège même si je vous en veux.

- Harry. Murmura Hermione.

- A dieu."

Il parti a son tour au galop vers le passage qui se referma sur lui.

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes mais mes correction ne son pas au top et souvent mon clavier beug.

Donc un premier essai sur les crossovers, en espérant que ça vous plait.

dite moi si vous voulez que je continue ou si j'arrête.

A plus

accroOvampire


	2. Retour chez soi

Disclamer: HP et SDA ne m'appartienne pas mais l'histoire est ma création.

* * *

_" Pensée"_

" Dialogue"

"**_ Discussion télépathique_"**

* * *

Chapitre: 1

Quand Harry arriva de l'autre côté du portail, il se trouva dans une magnifique foret. Ses compagnons regardaient eu aussi le lieu ou il avait atterri.

"- C'est magnifique. souffla Drago."

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse de ses amis.

Harry regarda autour de lui et chaque fois que ses yeux se posé sur un endroit c'était vert. Des arbres couvert de mousse, aux pierres sur le sol. Ils avancèrent doucement sur le chemin pour sortir de ce lieu magnifique.

"_**- Maître?"**_

Harry bondit au son de la voix dans sa tête.

"- **_Tu ma fais peur. Dis moi déjà comment tu nomme se sera beaucoup mieux._**

**_- Je m'appelle Elwing, je suis un phénix des glaces et votre familier."_**

Harry regarda attentivement son familier au plumage blanc et ses yeux de couleur émeraude. Il le caressa et l'oiseau chanta doucement pour montré son contentement.

_**"**_- **_Que veux-tu me dire?_**

_**- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous trouvez et surtout de rentré chez nous.**_

_**- Tu vivais déjà ici?**_

_**- Oui chaque parent elfique offre a leurs enfants un oiseau rare, pour vous trois c'était un phénix.**_

Harry lui sourit et reporta son attention sur son chemin guidé par son phénix.

Ils continuèrent leur route pendant plus deux heures avant d'arrivé a une magnifique clairière ou ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposé.

Harry repensé à tous se qui c'était produit depuis la fin de la guerre. La trahison de ses amies ainsi que celle de ceux qu'il pensé être sa famille. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu son départ depuis un moment, que son elfe Dobby l'ai aidé en emballer tous se qui lui appartenais et réduit dans l'un de ses sacs.

Il avait vidé tous les coffres, ceux des Potter, des Black. Les livres, l'or ainsi que tous se qui occupé les coffres se retrouvé dans son sac. Les maisons, Manoirs et châteaux avaient étés vidé et vendu.

Drago attira son attention en plaçant une assiette sous son nez.

"- Merci.

- J'ai pensé à passé par la cuisine avant de partir de là ou nous étions. Sourit-il.

- On avait oublié. Souffla Neville."

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de leur voyage. Ils demandèrent à leurs familiers si l'un d'eux connaissait la route et le phénix de Drago leur expliqua la marche à suivre pour le lendemain. Drago et Neville s'endormirent mais Harry resta debout pour veillé leur campement.

Ses souvenirs passé dans son esprit pour lui rappelais ses erreurs passé. Se qu'il espéré c'est que sa vie ici serait bien meilleurs que son ancienne. Ils sorti de son sac l'album photo ou sa mère apparaissait avec lui dans ses bras.

"_Je suis désolé maman que tu es dû te sacrifié pour moi"_

Ses yeux devinrent humide mais aucune larme ne coula. Quand Neville se réveilla il se coucha à son tour et profita pour une fois d'un sommeil sans rêve. C'était comme si il était plongé dans du coton.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent leur route suivant leurs familiers au galop. Ils mirent trois jours pour arrivé aux frontières de la Lorien ou ils s'arrêtèrent.

" -Je vais devoir vous quitter mes amis. murmura Drago.

- Prend soin de toi Drago. Dit Neville en le serrant dans ses bras."

Drago s'approcha de Harry et le pris lui aussi dans ses bras.

" - Fait attention a toi. Chuchota son ami a son oreille.

- Toi aussi Dray, passe nous voir quand tu voudras.

- Vous aussi tous les deux, je parlerai avec mes grand-parents et leur expliquerai tous.

-Que l'étoile du soir t'accompagne mon ami.

- Vous aussi."

Drago les salua une dernière fois avant de se dirigé vers la foret de la Lothorien. Nos deux amis prirent la route pour rejoindre rapidement Fondcombe. Ils durent passé par les montagnes pour évité au maximum les villages et autre communauté.

Après une semaine de voyage ils arrivèrent sur les terres de Fondcombe ou Harry remarqua un elfe sur les des balcons.

Elrond seigneur de Fondcombe et père de quatre enfants dont une a disparu après la naissance de son fils regardé le paysage sur l'un des balcons quand son regard fut attiré par deux voyageurs. Même avec sa vue il ne reconnu par les personnes s'approchant de sa cité. Caché sous de grande cape impossible de savoir qui ils sont.

Il alla rejoindre les voyageurs qui venait d'arrivé et les salua comment lui voulu la tradition.

"- Bienvenu étranger sur les terres de Fondcombe. Je suis le seigneur Elrond. Les salua-t-il.

- Merci Seigneur Elrond. Salua Neville en s'inclinant."

Harry resta sur son cheval a regardé son grand père. Il le détailla, grand un port altier dû a son rang. de longs cheveux noirs, un teint olive contrairement a la sienne qui est pale. Des yeux d'un magnifique bleu océan, un visage gracieux, des lèvres fines avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

"- Puis-je savoir la raison de votre venu?

- Et bien c'est assez compliqué a expliqué le mieux serai que je vous donne ceci. dit Neville en donnant la lettre de sa mère."

Elrond déroula le parchemin et le parcouru rapidement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fils de sa lecture et regarda Neville de plus près. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

"- Tu es le petit fils de ma sœur?

- Oui. Murmura Neville."

Il le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et Harry tourna sa tête pour regardé ailleurs. Son cheval frappa le sol de son sabot se qui attira l'attention de tous le monde sur lui.

"- Qui es qui t'accompagne?"

Neville se retourna et s'approcha de son ami pour lui prendre une de ses mains.

" - Viens. Dit-il doucement."

Harry descendit avec souplesse de son cheval et s'approcha du seigneur Elrond, s'inclina pour le salué, qui lui fut rendu.

" - Pouvez-vous enlevé votre capuche? demanda doucement son aîné."

Il enleva sa capuche et son grand père se figea en le voyant.

" - Tu es..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il serra Harry dans ses bras. Il se raidi un instant et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son grand père et s'effondra en larmes. Le seigneur Elrond regarde Neville pour savoir se qu'il lui arrive.

" - Nous avons beaucoup souffert, mais lui plus que d'autre. Harry n'avait plus de famille de là ou nous venons"

Elrond resserra son étreinte sur son petit fils et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

" - Rentrons nous pourrons discuté tranquillement. Déposé leurs affaires dans leurs chambres.

Le seigneur de Fondcombe emmena son petit fils et son petit neveu dans l'un des salons et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils et serra le dernier membre de sa famille. Il fallut un moment a Harry pour qu'il se calme et puisse regardait son grand père dans les yeux.

"- Tu va mieux?

- Oui, dit-il en reniflant. Désolé pour se qui viens d'arrivé.

- Se n'es rien, expliqué moi se qui est arrivé depuis votre départ d'ici. Mais surtout ou vous êtes arrivé. demanda doucement Elrond."

Harry et Neville lui expliquèrent toute leurs vies. Leurs arrivé dans le monde des sorciers, la guerre qui s'y déroulé, la mort de leurs mères, leurs vies et surtout les derniers évènements. La bataille avec le seigneur des ténèbres, la trahison que Harry avait vécu leurs départs avec Drago.

" -Qui est Drago?

- C'est le petit fils des seigneurs de la Lorien. Expliqua Neville.

- Nous nous sommes séparé près de chez et nous sommes venu jusque ici en évitant toute population.

- Ils vont être heureux que leur petit fils soit réapparu. Bien nous allons aller manger et vous rencontrerez le reste de notre famille et surtout vous reposé.

- Merci. dirent-ils.

- C'est normal, tu es le fils de ma sœur et toi mon petit fils, il est tous a fait normal que je vous accueil ainsi."

Ils se levèrent et les garçons allèrent se débarbouillé pour le repas du soir avec le reste de leur famille. Quand ils furent changer ils rejoignirent le seigneur Elrond qui les présenta a ses enfants. Arwen serra Harry fortement dans ses bras ainsi que les jumeaux qui l'étouffaient presque. Neville eu le droit au même traitement et passèrent à table. Ils parlèrent de leurs vies ici et se qu'il pourrai faire. Elrond leur expliqua se qui se passé sur la terre du milieu, la guerre avec Sauron et surtout la recherche de l'anneau de pouvoir.

La soirée se déroula joyeusement pour leur retour du reste de leurs familles. Ils allèrent tous se couché avec bonheur et surtout de l'espoir pour notre héros.

* * *

Une petite reviews si vous aimez.

Désolé pour les fautes je n'es pas de Bêta, j'accepte celui qui voudra bien m'aidé sur cette histoire.

A la prochaine.

accroOvampire


	3. Souvenir et le porteur de l'anneau

Disclamer: HP et SDA ne m'appartienne pas mais l'histoire est ma création.

* * *

_" Pensée"_

" Dialogue"

"**_ Discussion télépathique_"**

**' **Elfique'

* * *

Chapitre 2

La chaleur du soleil sur sa peau réveilla Harry, il s'étira telle un chat puis se redressa en regardant par la fenêtre. Il se leva et alla sur le balcon pour respiré l'air de sa cité. Cella faisait déjà trois mois qu'il se trouvé avec son cousin à Fondcombe. Les premiers jours étaient difficiles pour lui, trouvé une famille aimante et douce lui changer des Dursley. Sa tante Arwen c'était beaucoup rapproché de lui, lui expliquant comment était sa mère quand elle vivant encore parmi eux.

Au fils des jours Harry et Neville apprenaient à connaître se qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Ils continuèrent leurs entraînements enfin surtout les transformations animagus de Harry. Etant un multi-animagus il se transformait en presque toute les créatures magiques qu'il y avait dans le monde des sorciers. L'une de ses transformations était un hippogriffe noir qui lui fit pensée à Buck. Il avait dû le libéré quand son parrain et son mari était passé à travers le voile.

_Flashback._

_Harry s'entraînait avec Neville pour sa transformation animagus, il savait qu'il était un multiple après sa potion qui lui révélerait sa forme. Il voulait avoir un cinquième volant sous les yeux de sa famille qui l'avait déjà vue se transformé._

_" - Tu es sur de vouloir avoir un cinquième volant? Lui demanda son cousin._

_- Sur, si j'arrive à avoir un qui se trouve au milieu de ceux que j'ai déjà se sera pas plus mal."_

_Neville haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas son cousin, il avait déjà un dragon, une chouette, un colibri et un griffon et il en voulait un cinquième. Il regarda son cousin ce concentré et se transformé doucement en hippogriffe noir. Quand la transformation fut complète Neville resta bouche bée._

_**" - Nev a quoi je ressemble?**_

_- Regarde pas toi même."_

_D'un geste de la main Neville fit apparaître un grand miroir et vit Harry se figé devant son apparence. Il vit ses yeux brillé et parti en volant vers la montagne._

_"- HARRY! Hurla Arwen._

_- Se n'es rien, sa transformation lui rappel un ami a lui. Expliqua Neville._

_- Il a connu une telle créature? demanda Elrond incrédule._

_- Oui, il à dû s'en séparé quand son parrain ainsi que son mari était passé a travers le voile."_

_Tous le monde regarda dans la direction que Harry avait prise avant de retourné à l'intérieur pour attendre son retour._

_Fin flashback._

Depuis ce jour là, sa tante lui parlé plus de sa sœur ainsi que le reste de la famille. Plus il en apprenait sur sa famille moins il en savait sur son père.

Le jour de son anniversaire, son grand père avait organisé un tournois d'archet qu'il gagna les yeux bandée. Son grand père fut surprit et lui demanda s'il n'avait tricher avec sa magie. Mais Neville lui confirma qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé. Il fut tellement surprit qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas hérité de son père.

Un jours Harry décida de demandé a son grand père de parlé de son père.

_Flashback. _

_Harry avancé doucement vers le bureau de son grand père. Il savait qu'il le trouverait là, il frappa et entra quand il eu l'autorisation._

_"- Harry, es que tu vas bien?_

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais te demandais quelque chose?_

_- Bien sur installe toi. dit-il en lui montrant l'un des fauteuils."_

_Harry souffla doucement et tourna sa phrase plusieurs fois dans sa tête pour bien la formulé._

_" - Je... il souffla. J'aimerai savoir qui est mon père?_

_- Oh, tu es sur de vouloir l'apprendre maintenant?_

_- Oui."_

_Elrond regarda son petit fils dans les yeux et y lus toute sa détermination. Il se leva et s'installa à côté de lui._

_" - Je me demande par ou je vais commencé."_

_Harry lui sourit et Elrond pris son courage a deux mains._

_" - Il s'appelait Fëanturi, l'un des meilleurs archets de la terre du milieu. Quand il est arrivé lors du premier tournois que nous avions organisé avec ta grand mère, ta mère c'est prise d'affection pour lui. Il était très beau, des cheveux noirs comme les tiens, sa peau légèrement bronzé mais le plus surprenant était ses yeux de couleur mauve. Ils nous as expliqué qu'il ne savait rien de ses parents que quand il est arrivé en terre du milieu sa mémoire c'était effacé. Il se souvenait juste des cent dernières années, mais ça n'as pas empêché ta mère de l'aimé._

_- Il n'était pas d'ici?_

_- C'est ce que nous pensions et lui aussi le pensé parce qu'il pouvait faire de la magie a peu près comme toi mais a un niveau inférieur. Il pouvait parlé avec les serpents comme toi et il savait utilisé son esprit pour communiqué avec d'autre personne comme toi tu le fait. C'est seul souvenir était ceux de trois autre personnes qui l'avait envoyer ici pour qu'il puisse vivre heureux. dit-il plonger dans ses souvenirs. Il a courtisé ta mère dans les règles et ils ont fini par se marié. En ce temps là, la guerre était fini et l'anneau était déjà perdu. Un jour il y a eu un problème sur l'une de nos terres, des orcs qui attaqué l'un de nos villages et il y est allée juste après ta naissance et n'es jamais revenu. Ta mère était dévasté, t'avoir près d'elle lui rappelait trop son mari, mais c'était surtout ce lieu qui lui rappelait. Elle emballé quelques affaires vous appartenant et elle ta emmené en plein milieu de la nuit. Nous avions peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et a toi aussi. Nous avons espéré pendants plusieurs années qu'elle soit toujours vivante et toi au passage. Quand ta grand mère nous a quitté j'ai crus ne pas m'en remettre. D'abord ta mère, toi et ensuite ta grand mère, j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre est j'ai veillé sur le reste de mes enfants mais j'espérai toujours vous retrouvé tous les deux."_

_Une larme coula sur la joue du seigneur de Fondcombe qui fut enlever par Harry qui le serra dans ses bras._

_" - Maintenant nous somme réuni pour le reste de notre vie. Murmura-t-il."_

_Elrond resserra sa prise sur son petit fils qui se mit lui aussi a pleuré._

_Fin flashback._

Depuis ce jour là Harry était devenu plus proche de son grand père. Il fit des recherches sur son père et trouva plusieurs portraits réunissant son père et sa mère. Il en prit un qu'il transforma en médaillon placé près de son cœur. Se qui l'avait intrigué le plus c'est que son père ressemblé à quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vue dans le monde sorcier mais il ne savait plus mettre un nom sur se visage si ressemblent au sien.

Quand l'automne fut sur les terres de Fondcombe, le décors changea radicalement, se qui plus a Harry.

Le petit fils du seigneur de Fondcombe souffla doucement et alla se préparé. Il enfila un pantalon en cuir noir avec une tunique a manche longue de la même couleur. Il mit ses bottes montante noir et se coiffa. Sa tante lui avait expliqué comment se coiffé comme un elfe de son rang, se qui lui a était très utile. Quand il fut prêt il sorti de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa famille pour le déjeuné.

Pendant le repas son grand père reçu une missive qui lui fit froncés les sourcils.

" - Un problème Ada? demanda Arwen.

- C'est une lettre de Gandalf m'expliquant qu'il avait retrouvé l'anneau en possession d'un Hobbit et qu'il l'as envoyais à Bree pour venir ici après. Ils devraient nous rejoindre mais cela fait déjà une semaine que cette missive a était envoyer.

- Tu crois qu'il se serai perdu? demanda Harry."

Elrond fit un tique avec sa bouche et regarda ses enfants. Parce que oui Harry et Neville sont devenu ses fils depuis qu'ils sont présent.

" - Je ne pense pas mais sait-on jamais. Harry j'aimerai que tu les rejoigne sur la route juste en cas de problème.

- Bien sur.

- Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre Ada? demanda Elladan.

- Harry est assez puissant et il est guérisseur donc ça peu être utile."

Harry se leva embrassa son grand père et sorti rapidement de la salle des banquets et regagna sa chambre. Il s'équipa de ses couteaux de lancé ainsi que ses deux sabres jumeaux et plaça son arc et son carquois dans son dos. Il plaça ses protèges avant-bras en cuir de dragon noir et plaça sa baguette sur l'un d'eux.

"- Tu arrivera à les retrouvé?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nev, je serais de retour rapidement.

- Je sais. souffla-t-il."

Harry s'approcha et embrassa son front avant d'aller vers les écuries pour récupéré son cheval ainsi qu'un deuxième pour ceux qu'il rejoint.

" - Fait attention a toi Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas grand père, je reviendrai rapidement avec Gandalf et le porteur de l'anneau."

Il inclina la tête et demanda a son phénix de lui montré la route pour Bree.

Le trajet passa rapidement avec les indications de son phénix. A la tombé de la nuit il sentit une présence maléfique dans les parages et entendit un hurlement qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il descendit de son cheval et attacha les deux ensembles. Il les laissa là avec son phénix et se transforma en panthère et parti en courant vers la source des ténèbres qu'il ressentait.

Il arriva au moment ou un homme brûlé l'un des spectres avec une torche. Il se transforma en humain et envoyer ses patronus a l'attaque. Un basilic, un chien et un tigre attaquèrent les spectres restant.

"- Grands-pas! Hurla l'un des enfants."

Harry s'approcha des enfants quand un homme l'arrêta.

"- Qui êtes vous?

- Je viens de Fondcombe, Elrond m'envoie.

- Qui es? souffla un petit brun.

- C'est un elfe. murmura un petit blond.

- Grands-pas, il es blessé. dit un autre enfant."

L'humain s'approcha de l'enfant au sol et enleva une lame planté dans sa poitrine.

"- Une lame de Morgul. cracha-t-il. C'est au-delà de mes compétences de guérisseur.

- Puis-je regardé? demanda doucement Harry."

L'humain inclina la tête et Harry s'approcha de l'enfant qui était un semi homme, il regarda la plaie et sorti l'un de ses couteaux.

"- Qu'es que vous faite? dit l'homme en l'arrêtant.

- Le soigné, il faut sortir rapidement le poison ou il va se transformé en ombre.

- D'accord.

- Pouvez-vous regardé dans ma sacoche, une petite fiole de couleur sang foncé s'il vous plaît."

Il hocha la tête et regarda dans le sac pendant que Harry ouvré de nouveau la blessure pour faire sortir le liquide noir. Il enleva le maximum et l'homme lui donna la fiole. Il l'ouvrit et en versa un peu dans la blessure qui se referma doucement, se qui fit soufflé de bonheur le semi homme. Harry déplaça sa main et un bandage apparue sur la blessure.

" - Merci infiniment.

- Vous êtes un elfe? demanda l'un des semi hommes.

- Oui Elrond m'envoyer récupéré Gandalf et un Hobbit mais je crois qu'il y aura plus que prévu. Il faut que je l'envoie rapidement au guérisseur de Fondcombe juste au cas ou. ELWING."

Le phénix apparu juste devant lui.

" - Ramène le rapidement a Fondcombe.

-_** Oui maître."**_

Le phénix attrapa le semi homme et disparu dans une gerbe de glace.

"- Qu'es que...

- Il es en sécurité maintenant, nous devons y aller rapidement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps d'avance ont auras sur les spectres."

Harry siffla et les chevaux arrivèrent rapidement.

"- Prenez l'un des semi hommes, je prends les deux autres."

Harry plaça l'un d'eux près de l'homme et plaça les deux autres sur son cheval. Il chuchota aux chevaux et ils partirent au galop a travers la nuit. Ils avancèrent rapidement a travers la foret et au petit matin les Nazgûls les poursuivirent.

Harry cria un autre ordre elfique aux chevaux qui allèrent plus vite.

"- Ont doit passé la rivière nous seront protégé sur les terres de Fondcombe. dit-il a l'homme."

L'homme hocha la tête et Harry vit de loin la rivière.

" - Comment te nomme tu? demanda-t-il au semi homme.

- Pippin et celui derrière vous c'est Merry.

- Merci. Passé devant et continué votre route je vous suis derrière. hurla-t-il a l'homme.

- Passé moi Merry vous serez plus léger.

- Ca va aller, dépêché vous."

L'homme passa devant lui et traversa la rivière, Harry le suivit et s'arrêta sur l'autre rive.

" - Donne nous le semi homme, homme elfe.

- Si vous le voulez, il faudra venir le cherché. cracha Harry en sortant l'un de ses sabres. Caché votre visage Pippin."

Les cavaliers noirs voulurent traversé et Harry prononça une formule et un torrent de chevaux d'eau arriva rapidement sur les cavaliers qui furent emmené au loin. Harry reparti au galop vers Fondcombe. Il arriva rapidement à la cité et s'arrêta pour faire descendre les semi hommes.

'- Comment c'est passé votre route? demanda Elrond.

- Ca aurait pu être pire. souffla Harry.

- Tu me l'expliquera après.'

Harry inclina la tête et alla vers les écuries pendant que son grand père emmené les semi hommes. Il dessella son étalon et le plaça dans son box, il le caressa et sorti de celui-ci. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre mais fut arrêté par l'homme.

"- Je tenais à vous remercié de votre aide, sans vous nous serions certainement mort.

- Je n'es fait que mon devoir.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté Aragorn.

- Harry. dit-il en inclinant la tête. Je vais vous laissé je dois voir quelqu'un."

Aragorn hocha la tête et Harry alla se changer. Il rejoignit son grand père quand il fut changer, il le trouva dans son bureau.

" - Comment va le semi homme?

- Il va bien, nos guérisseurs n'avaient rien n'a faire vue que tu la soigné rapidement.

- C'est le porteur de l'anneau?

- Oui! J'ai réuni un conseil regroupant chaque espèce de la terre du milieu, qui se compose de nains, d'elfes et d'humains. Je sais que tu as déjà vécu beaucoup dans ton monde mais si l'un d'eux venait à partir j'aimerai que tu l'accompagne.

- Si tu veux, ça me permettra de voir du paysage.

- Bien, le conseil se ferra dans deux jours, je compte sur toi pour être présent quand il commencera.

- Comme tu le souhaite."

Harry s'inclina et sorti du bureau pour rejoindre les jardins ou il trouva son cousin. Quand Neville le vit, il se leva et couru jusqu'à lui pour sauté dans ses bras.

"- J'ai eu tellement peur quand un seul des chevaux et revenu.

- Tu me connais toujours a me faire remarqué. dit-il en embrassant son front."

Ils discutèrent un moment avant d'aller rejoindre le banquet. Ils mangèrent tous ensembles et rejoignirent leurs chambres pour se reposé de leurs longues journée.

* * *

Je risque d'avoir du retard de publication, j'ai un problème avec mon clavier.

Alors qui est le père de Harry, une idée?

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait tjr plaisir.

A la prochaine

accroOvampire


	4. Note de l'auteur

Se n'es pas un chapitre dsl.

* * *

Je vais continuer mon histoire mais j'ai un problème avec mon clavier. J'écris avec le clavier tactile de mon écrans qui fonctionne avec ma souris.

je vous laisse imaginer le truc compliqué pour écrire mon histoire.

Normalement ce week-end ça devrait être bon.

* * *

Et pour répondre oui le père de Harry est un fondateur.

Si vous voulez certain détail sur la suite de se que je vais écrire envoyer moi une review.

accroOvampire.


	5. Arrivé et Souffrance

Disclamer: HP et SDA ne m'appartienne pas mais l'histoire est ma création.

* * *

_" Pensée"_

" Dialogue"

"**_ Discussion télépathique_"**

§ Parole elfique§

* * *

Chapitre 3

Harry se réveilla bien avant le lever du soleil, il s'étira et se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau ou il se prépara un bon bain. Quand il fut lavé et habiller d'une tenu d'entraînement il récupéra ses armes et sorti de sa chambre. En passant devant les cuisines, il récupéra une pomme qui lui fut lancé.

§- Merci Lorgan !§ hurla-t-il au cuisinier.

Il entendit un rire et continua sa route en mangeant tranquillement sa pomme. Quand il arriva sur son terrain de " jeu " il posa ses armes et fit disparaître sa pomme d'un mouvement de poignet. Il fit ses étirements et parti en courant, il a beau être prince d'Imladris il faut bien s'entretenir. et Avec tous se qu'il à apprit ses dernières années autant ne pas le gâché.

Après une heure de course a pied, il fit apparaître un mannequin de combat et utilisa ses sabres jumeaux et utilisa sa magie pour que le mannequin vive. Enfin vivre et un bien grand mot mais sa lui permet d'être au meilleur de sa forme. Les mannequin qu'il a crée pour lui dans le monde magique ont plusieurs particularités. Un pour la magie, pour le combat au corps a corps et celui là il a eu beaucoup de mal au début. Un autre qui lui permet de faire des combats a l'arme blanche, comme ses couteaux ou bien a l'épée. C'est là qu'il a commencé a aimée se style de combat, quand il as crée ses deux sabres rempli de magie va s'en dire, c'était comme si il était le prolongement de ses sabres. Il a une fluidité de mouvement qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté.

Après avoir décapité son mannequin qui disparu dans un nuage de fumé, il récupéra son arc et son carquois. Des cibles éloignées les uns des autres apparurent et Harry engagea sa première flèche.

Sur l'un des balcons, un des Hobbit regardé l'elfe qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se demandé qui il pouvait être, il se rappel d'une lumière éblouissante et des paroles rassurantes. Quand il c'est réveillée aucunes douleurs ne lui arrivé au niveau de sa blessure se qui l'avait surpris. Quand il avait demandé ou était celui qui l'avait sauvé Grands-pas ne savait pas avant de demandé a Elrond, qui lui a expliqué qu'à cette heure-ci il devait être dehors a s'entraîner.

"- Monsieur Frodon?

- Oui Sam?

- Que regardez-vous?"

Frodon ne répondit pas et regarda l'elfe tirer de nombreuses flèches.

"- Celui qui ma sauver la vie.

- Oh !"

Se fut la seule réponse de Sam. Ils regardèrent tous deux l'elfe quand ils furent rejoins par Grands-pas, et les deux cousins de Frodon.

Elrond surprit de voir autant de monde sur l'un des balcons s'approcha. Il remarqua neveu qui lisait sur l'un des bancs pas loin et s'installa près de lui.

§ - Qu'es qui leur arrive?§

Neville referma son livre et regarda se qu'il se passer et eu un sourire doux.

§ - C'est l'effet Harry en entraînement.

- Il s'entraîne encore, je n'es jamais vue quelqu'un faire autant d'exercice que lui.

- Harry n'a connu pratiquement que les entraînements depuis ses 11 ans. Il es un peu normale qu'il continue se qu'il faisait avant et ça lui permet de pensée a autre chose et gardé la forme.§

Le grand père d'Harry se leva et s'approcha du petit public et regarda son petit fils tirer des flèches de plus en plus rapidement et sur la cible la plus loin.

Harry savait que des personnes l'observer mais se qui lui importé était qu'il se tienne en forme mais surtout qu'il oubli la douleur. Se mal qui le ronge de l'intérieur depuis la mort de son parrain et le conjoint de celui-ci. La perte de ses parents pour une stupide prophétie.

" _Il ne savent pas que réagir à une prophétie, fait que celle-ci se met en marche? Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi faible, rien ne serais arrivé."_

Il s'en veut pour tous les morts, ses parents, Cédric, son parrain ainsi que Severus. Si seulement il l'avait écouté et qu'ils n'étaient pas sorti le sauver au ministère. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et s'arrêta de tirer, il abaissa son arc et regarda le sol. Il tendit sa main et toute ses flèches arrivèrent dans celle-ci, il les rangea et envoya toute ses armes dans sa chambre d'un geste de la main.

"- Ry'?

- J'y arriverai pas. Souffla-t-il.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, j'ai dû mal moi aussi a me retrouver ici. Je pensé retrouver un père ici mais je me suis trompé. Murmura doucement Neville. Mais nous ne devons pas nous rendre triste parce que nous n'aurions pas retrouvé ceux qui auraient pu nous rendre heureux ici. J'ai mon grand oncle et tu as ton grand père, autant être heureux.

- Tu peu pas comprendre tous se qui est arrivé et de ma faute.

- Non ! On était tous les deux désigné pour cette prophétie mais c'est sur toi qu'elle est retomber. Murmura-t-il faiblement.

- J'aurais souhaité ne jamais existé. Je fais souffrir toute les personnes proche de moi. Mes parents, mon parrain et Severus qui son passé à travers le voile. C'est a cause de moi qu'ils sont tous morts."

Neville s'approcha d'Harry et se colla contre son dos pour le serré dans ses bras. Les larmes se mirent à coulé doucement sur leur joue au souvenir de leur proche disparu.

Elrond eu la gorge serré en les voyants ainsi. Il sait se qu'il venait de se passé, leurs douleurs et forte. Ils ont perdu plus qu'ils n'ont gagné dans cette guerre. Voir son petit fils aussi triste lui fait beaucoup de peine mais on ne peu revenir dans le passé, certaines choses sont fait pour nous permettre d'avancé mais se n'es pas souvent sans douleur.

Quand leurs larmes se tarirent, Harry prit Neville dans ses bras et le serra fortement.

" - Tu es comme un frère pour moi Nev.

- Toi aussi Ry'. "

Harry embrassa le front de Nev qui retourna a l'intérieur pour le laissé décompressé un peu. Il regarda vers le balcon et sourit doucement a son grand père, il inclina la tête et se retourna vers la foret et parti en courant. Quand il fut arrivé dans celle-ci, il se transforma en panthère d'un noir profond au yeux émeraude. Courir sous cette forme lui permet de se défoulé, mais c'est surtout le vent dans ses poils qui lui donne un sensation de pure liberté.

Sa course s'arrêta avant les frontières de Fondcombe. Il regarda le paysage et vit plusieurs cavaliers s'approcher, certainement ceux qui vienne pour le conseil. Il fit demi tour et parti a toute allure vers la cité des elfes.

Il rentra dans la cité toujours sous sa forme animagus et traversa les couloirs, il fit peur a l'humain qui poussa un cri très peu féminin.

§ - Harry je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça quand il y a quelqu'un qui ne sait comment tu te transforme.§

Harry reprit forme humaine et regarda l'humain avec un sourire d'excuse.

§ - Des cavaliers ne vont pas tarder à arrivé.

- Humain?

- Non elfe. Dit moi tu as invité qui en elfe? Demanda curieusement Harry.

- Les elfes de la foret noire et ceux qui sont en Lorien.

- Dray va venir et tu ma rien dis.§ Dit-il en partant en courant sous le rire de son grand père.

Arrivé dans sa chambre Harry se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et rempli sa baignoire d'un mouvement de poignet et se glissa a l'intérieur quand il fut déshabillé. Il se lava rapidement et ressorti en se séchant d'un mouvement de poignet.

Avoir une grande garde de robe c'est bien mais trouvé se qu'il faut mettre là ça coince. Harry fouilla dans toute ses affaires et trouva une tunique de la couleur de ses yeux ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et dans botte en cuir de dragon de la même teinte que son pantalon. Il coiffa ses cheveux et sortit de sa chambre pour percuté de plein fouet son cousin.

" - Il te là dit?

- Je viens de le savoir, les elfes qui vienne d'arrivé sont de la foret noir. Ils ont vue ceux de la Lorien pas loin derrière eux.

- Ont va l'accueillir?

- Ouais"

Ils partirent vers les écuries en courant et Harry sella leurs chevaux d'un mouvement de poignet. Ils montèrent et partirent rapidement pour rejoindre leur ami qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quelque mois.

La course pour rejoindre Drago fut amusante pour nos deux sorciers, c'était surtout pour celui qui arriverait le plus vite. Quand ils furent à la rivière Harry vit de loin Drago sur son cheval qui les repéra sa son tour. Il leur fit de grand signe et nos deux amis partir au galop pour le rejoindre quand ils furent près de leur ami, ils descendirent et se prirent dans leurs bras.

" - Comment tu va Dray? demanda Neville.

- Bien et vous deux?

- Bien aussi mais se n'es pas pareil qu'avant. répondit Harry.

- Comment c'est en Lorien?

- Reprenons la route et je vous explique sur le chemin."

Nos amis montèrent sur leurs chevaux et reprirent la route en discutant de se qu'il c'était passé c'est dernier moi.

Drago expliqua que c'est grand parent étaient heureux de le revoir. Il leur expliqua que sont père était parti juste après la mort de sa femme, il ne pouvait rester dans un endroit ou il se souviendrait d'elle en permanence. Sa vie en Lorien lui plaisait énormément mais qu'une personne en particulier lui manqué beaucoup. Il avait dit ça en regardé Neville de côté se qui fit sourire Harry.

**" -_ Fait attention a lui Dray._**

**_- Je te promet que je ne lui ferrais aucun mal. J'ai toujours crus que mes sentiments à son égard était de la haine mais en faite je l'aime trop pour le faire souffrir enfin au début je ne comprenais pas se qui se passé. Maintenant je sais mes sentiments et c'est surtout ma grand mère qui ma aidé a y voir plus claire en ceux-ci"_**

Harry inclina la tête pour lui faire comprendre qui donné sont accord. Ben quoi c'est son cousin quand même, mais il va devoir quand même demandé a son grand père et il lui souhaite bien du plaisir.

Ils arrivèrent à Imladris et furent reçu par Elrond lui-même. Ils parlèrent un peu et entrèrent dans la cité pour aller se restauré un moment avec les autres invités.

Le repas déroula entre les rires et les discutions. Harry n'avait jamais vue autant de personne de différente espèce réuni en un même endroit. D'un côté les nains qui raconté des histoires drôles de l'autre les elfes qui raconté aux Hobbit leurs aventures ou bien les histoires de leurs peuples. Seul Harry ne participé pas, il regardé dans le vide. La date d'aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe laquelle pour lui. Nous nous trouvons à la date du décès de sa mère dans le monde magique.

Elrond avait vue son petit fils se perdre dans ses pensé en début de repas, ne touchant pas son assiette qui était complètement vide. Voir tous ces gens heureux près de lui ne doit pas vraiment l'aider.

" - Hé Harry, tu essaie de faire le concours de celui qui mange le moins?

- Elladan...

- Quoi depuis ce matin il n'as parlé a personne. C'est tout juste si il remarque que nous sommes là."

A la fin de sa phrase Harry disparu littéralement. Neville et Drago Savent qu'il a transplaner.

§- Tu n'es qu'un crétin. S'énerva Neville.

- Ta pas a me parlé comme ça.

- Si Harry ne parle pas ou très peu c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est le jour de la mort de ta sœur. J'espère pour toi qu'il ne ferra pas une connerie par ce que tu auras le droit a deux sorciers elfe sur le dos.

- Et je te pris de croire que les orcs a côté de se que l'ont te ferra sera une partie de plaisir. cracha Drago§

Ils sortirent de la salle ou le silence régner en maître.

§ - Ada es que c'est vrai? demanda doucement Arwen.

- J'en es bien peur. Nous somme aujourd'hui dans leur monde le jour de la mort de Lily.

- Je suis désolé. Souffla Elladan.

- Tu réfléchira à deux fois quand tu diras quelque chose... J'ai même pas de mot pour dire le comportement que tu viens d'avoir par rapport a ton neveu.

- Es que c'est grave? demanda doucement Aragorn.§

Arwen le regarda tristement et regarda son père qui inclina la tête.

" - Harry est arrivé avec Neville il y a quelque mois. Ils sont tous deux de notre famille mais ils vivaient dans un autre monde ou la magie règne en maître. Harry est le fils de Lily notre sœur et de son époux Fëanturi. Lily est parti juste après sa disparition lors d'un problème dans un autre village.

- Elle a rejoint le monde des sorciers ou elle pensée élevé Harry en sécurité loin de la guerre mais se ne fut pas le cas. Elle est morte en le protégeant d'un sort pour tuer.

- Quand es arrivé? demanda l'un des nains.

- Il y a plus de vingt ans enfin d'après l'âge que Harry à.

- Il a quel âge?

- Normalement il a 22 ans, il les a fêté il y a quelque mois. Sa mère c'est sacrifié il n'avait qu'un an."

Un silence de mort régné dans la salle, tous le monde enfin presque comprenait l'état du jeune prince. Perdre ses deux parents sans les avoirs connu doit être quelque chose de très difficile.

Pendant ce temps Harry était arrivé sur l'une des montagnes proche d'un des plus grosse cascade qui entourer la cité. Son regard se perdait dans le lointain comme chaque année a cet période ou la douleur et beaucoup plus forte. C'est à cette date là que son monde a commencé a changé et qu'il est surtout devenu chaotique.

"_-_**_ Harry ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter._**

- _**J'en aurais aucun justement.**_

**_- Ry' s'il te plaît pense à ta tante et ton grand père, ils ont besoins de toi."_**

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Harry et se mit à hurlé se qui raisonna dans toute la vallée.

Dans la salle le hurlement fit sursauter tous les invités qui se regardèrent gravement.

§- On peu pas l'aider?

- Nous ne pouvons pas Legolas. Espérons que ses amis arriverons à le raisonné.§

Un autre hurlement fit pleurer Arwen dans les bras d'Aragorn et baissé la tête de son frère.

Le prince Legolas se leva de table et sortit suivi par tous le monde, ils trouvèrent les deux autres qui regardé dans toute les directions.

"- Neville?

- Il a brouillé sa trace. C'est seul qui peu complètement disparaître.

- Nous savons qu'il est toujours dans la vallée mais pas ou il se cache.

- Et avec vos oiseaux vous pourriez le retrouver? demanda Arwen.

- Elwing ne nous aidera pas, elle est sûrement avec lui pour le réconforté ou elle est loin et chasse. souffla Drago.

- Et si ont se sépare dans la vallée pour le retrouvé? demanda le prince Noire.

- Nous en aurions pour des jours. Neville a parlé avec lui par pensé...

- C'est possible? demanda Aragorn.

- Quand ont étaient chez nous Harry à crée un sort qui lui a permit de parler avec des personnes par la pensé. Pendants que l'on recherché les Horcruxes, il me la lancer se qui ma permit de toujours lui parlé si jamais ont venaient a être séparé. Et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

- Nev dit leur. Murmura Drago."

Neville regarda le sol et une larme roula sur sa joue.

"- Je lui es dit de ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Il a dit qu'il n'en aurai aucun. Je suis désolé j'aurais dû savoir quelle date on était aujourd'hui. dit-il en éclatant en sanglot."

Drago prit son compagnon dans ses bras et le berça tendrement. Arwen pleura elle aussi et une larme coula sur la joue d'Elrond au nouveau hurlement d'Harry.

Harry regarda la vallée étalé sur le sol. Il vit plusieurs torches éclairer le terrain mais personnes ne se déplacé. Il avait dû mal a resté éveillé, le sang qui coulé de ses mains pouvait en être la cause ou bien la fatigue. Il sentit comme une caresse sur sa joue.

_( Il ne faut pas que tu perds espoir mon chérie._

_- Je ne peu plus vivre sans vous._

_- Tu n'es pas tous seul Harry, pense au reste de la famille. Murmura la voix de sa mère._

- _Comment continué quand rien ne me retiens en ce monde? _

_- Ton compagnon lui il sera triste._

_- Qui? demanda Harry en reprenant vie._

_- Tu le découvrira. Soigne ta blessure et va rejoindre ton grand père.)_

"- Je t'aime maman."

Un vent léger balaya son visage et il regarda sa blessure ce refermé après une certaine concentration. Son esprit resta a vagabondé mais ses yeux était fixé sur les torches un peu plus bas. Il en vit une seule s'éloigner et il reconnut l'un des elfes de la foret Noire. Son regard se fit perçant et remarqua qu'il avancé dans sa direction a savoir si c'est son instinct qui lui indique la route ou si c'est autre chose. Harry toujours suspicieux haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux. Il est tellement fatigué, frapper sur un sol fait de roche n'es pas se qu'il y a de mieux pour le corps. Ses yeux finir par se fermé est sombra dans un sommeil réparateur et surtout loin de la douleur.

Legolas suivait son instinct, il ne sait pas pourquoi il va dans cette direction mais il c'est que quelque chose l'attend au bout de son chemin. Quand il fut assez loin dans la foret il éteignit sa torche pour ne pas brûlé la foret. Se serais pas le coup de foutre le feu a la jungle. Il marcha pendant une demi heures avant d'arrivé près d'une des grosses cascade.

"- Non! "

Il couru vers le corps sur le sol et regarda si il respiré toujours. Il souffla de soulagement et regarda le prince d'Imladris. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais il le trouvé plutôt mignon dans son genre. Tous son corps l'appel c'était comme si il avait trouvé la deuxième parti de lui même. Il caressa sa joue et souleva doucement Celui qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite. Il entendit un soupir de bien-être et sourit doucement en prenant la route pour retourné dans la cité.

Neville regardé le sol comme si il espéré voir Harry apparaître devant ses yeux. Des bruits de pas attirèrent l'attention de tous le monde pour voir le prince Legolas porté Harry Comme si il était la plus précieuse des choses.

"- Harry! Souffla Elrond.

- Il n'a rien, je crois qu'il a dû finir par s'endormir. murmura Legolas.

- Ou étés t-il?

- Là haut près de la grande cascade.

- J'aurais dû y pensée, c'est son endroit préféré. Souffla Neville. Il aime bien aller là haut, on vois tous mais personnes ne nous vois."

Elrond indiqua le chemin a Legolas pour qu'il installe son petit fils dans son lit pour qu'il se repose.

§ - Je tiens à vous remercié.

- Vous n'avez pas a le faire seigneur Elrond. Je crois qu'il me complète en quelque sorte.

- Vous voulez dire comme votre âme-sœur?

- Je pense. Pour le retrouvé j'ai suivi mon instinct qui ma conduit directement a lui.

- C'est une possibilité, mais pour le courtisé il faudra voir avec lui. Même si je vous y autorise se sera son choix. Beaucoup trop l'ont fait a sa place, je tiens a se qu'il choisi lui même la personne qu'il aimera.

- Je comprend.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry avoir le cœur meurtri par la perte de ses proches, je pense que vous pourrez lui permettre de revivre comme avant.

- Merci seigneur Elrond.§

Elrond arriva devant la chambre de son petit fils et ouvrit la porte pour que le prince de la foret noire puisse installer son compagnon dans son lit. Il en profita pour les laisser seul et rassuré sa famille et les invités.

Legolas entendit les pas s'éloigné et regarda son compagnon dormir paisiblement. Il caressa tendrement sa joue et embrassa son front.

§- Dors bien mon petit prince. Murmura-t-il.§

Il sortir doucement de la chambre après avoir éteint la bougie près du lit et regagna sa propre chambre.

* * *

Désolé pour les faute mais j'y arrivé toujours pas. Il me souligne des mots alors que je ne peu pas les changer ou c'est une phrase entier si je fais ça.

C'est pas grave. En espérant que ça vous plaît toujours.

Et une petit review me ferra plaisir.

Je tiens a dire que certain d'entre vous on trouver qui était le père de Harry.

N'oublier pas que les elfes vive des milliers d'années donc non se n'es pas Voldemort.

accroOvampire


	6. Le conseil

Disclamer: HP et SDA ne m'appartienne pas mais l'histoire est ma création.

* * *

_" Pensée"_

" Dialogue"

"**_ Discussion télépathique_"**

§ Parole elfique§

* * *

Chapitre 4

Neville était inquiet pour son ami et cousin. Il sait la douleur qu'il ressent et il la comprend lui aussi a perdu sa mère a cet date, mais il a quand même était aimer contrairement a son cousin.

Le lendemain, il se dirigea avec son compagnon jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. Ils entrèrent doucement dans la chambre encore plonger dans le noir, ils se consultèrent et se glissèrent doucement dans le lit.

"- Ry'?

- Hum!

- Il faut te lever. N'oublie pas qu'il y a le conseil aujourd'hui.

- Pasenvie. marmonnât-il."

Drago rigola suivi de près par son compagnon, Neville en profita pour chatouillé son cousin qui se tordit dans tous les sens en rigolant. Ils l'abandonnèrent a son triste sort en courant vers la sorti.

"- VOUS POUVEZ FAIRE VOS TESTAMENTS VOUS ÊTES MORT !

- MAIS BIEN SÛR ! Hurla Drago."

Harry se laissa retombé sur son lit et regarda le plafond, il souffla et alla se préparer pour le conseil. Il enfila une tunique d'un bleu clair brodée de fils d'argent un pantalon argent et ses bottes noir. Quand il fut prêt il sorti de sa chambre et récupéra une pomme dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de réception ou le silence se fit quand il entra. Tous le monde le regarda tristement et Harry s'approcha de son grand père pour le prendre dans ses bras.

§- Je suis désolé.

- Se n'es rien. Veux-tu manger quelque chose?§

Pour toute réponse Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il s'installa a table et commença une conversation avec le porteur de l'anneau qui lui paraissait assez pâle.

"- Frodon êtes vous malade?

- Non c'est juste qu'avec l'anneau...

- Il communique avec vous? murmura Harry"

Frodon baissa la tête pour montrer sa faiblesse.

"- Vous êtes loin d'être faible. Il essaie de vous corrompre, il a était crée pour cela. Voulez-vous que je protège votre esprit?

- C'est possible? demanda-t-il surprit.

- Bien sur, allons dehors je vais fermer votre esprit."

Ils se levèrent sous le regard étonner de tous les convives et allèrent dans l'un des jardins ou Harry installa Frodon sur un banc. Il se plaça a sa hauteur et regarda dans ses yeux.

"- Je vais d'abord regarder ton esprit pour savoir si tu n'as pas trop était touché puis je fermerais ton esprit.

- Quand vous dite regarder?

- En faite c'est une technique que nous appelons l'occlumencie et légimencie cela nous permet de lire les souvenirs ou les pensées et aussi d'empêcher les intrusions.

- Je vais avoir mal?

- Non. Tu me sentira a l'intérieur de ta tête mais personne ne pourra y pénétra sans que je le sache. le rassura-t-il."

Frodon lui sourit doucement et Harry posa ses doigts sur sa tempe et entra dans son esprit. Il ressentit une présence douce et chaleureuse a l'intérieur de sa tête, il vit pratiquement sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il sursauté quand il vit l'œil.

"- Désolé, je viens de le trouver."

Il lui sourit doucement et Harry continua sous les yeux impressionner du conseil.

"- Que fait-il? demanda Elrond.

- Il ferme l'esprit de Frodon.

- Pourquoi? demanda Gandalf.

- Il doit certainement le ressentir.

- Vous voulez dire...

- Oui Il essaie de le corrompre.

- Et qu'es qu'il fait au juste? demanda le prince de la forêt noire.

- Harry est l'un des meilleur dans le domaine de l'occlumencie et la légimencie. Mon parrain lui a apprît avant de passé en travers le voile. Au file des années sa technique c'est amélioré, son esprit et complètement recouvert de cristal. Rien ne peu passer sauf si vous-voulez vous perdre dans un labyrinthe ou seul lui sais se qu'il y a là dedans."

Les membres du conseils fut souffler et vivre Harry se redressé et faire apparaître un vers de jus d'orange pour le Hobbit.

Tous le mondes était installer sur leurs sièges et se regarder les uns les autres et Elrond prit la parole.

"- Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à combattre la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. déclara-t-il la mine grave."

Il se tourna vers Frodon et conclue en montrant un socle en pierre.

"- Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon. "

Frodon se leva après avoir regardé Harry qui l'encouragé en souriant. Il le posa sur le socle et Harry frissonna doucement. Il regarda Drago qui lui aussi trembla légèrement.

"- Cet anneau est un don. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? demanda l'humain.

- Cette chose est loin d'être un don. Tous se qui lui importe est de retourné près de son maître et assouvir son dessein. Et il y parviendra entre vos mains. Cracha Harry."

L'humain le regarda méchamment et se redressa dans son siège.

" - Qu'en sais un simple morveux tous juste sorti des jupes de sa mère?"

Un silence de mort se fit dans l'assemblé. Tous savent se par quoi est passé - enfin presque - Harry. Legolas eu un pincement au cœur en sachant la douleur que son compagnon a dû subir.

Harry disparu de sa place et Boromir vola jusqu'au socle et se cogna dessus.

"- Le morveux comme vous dite a dû combattre un mage noir toute sa vie. Dit-il en serrant la gorge de l'humain. Qu'es qu'un moldus aurait bien pus faire alors que des être magique n'y arriver pas. Pensez-vous que votre petite épée aurait pu faire quelque que chose contre ça?"

Harry tendit sa main et un rayon vert frappa le flan d'un des montagnes et s'effondra sous les yeux exorbité des membres du conseil.

"- Se que vous venez de voir et un sort de mort. Celui ou personne n'es sensé y survivre et pourtant avec le sacrifice de ma mère j'y es survécu. Vous pouvez me regardais avec de gros yeux. J'ai perdu mes proches a cause d'un putain de mage noir alors c'est pas un petit minable dans votre genre qui m'apprendra la vie et la guerre suis-je assez clair ou vous voulez tester?"

La prise sur la gorge de l'humain se resserra et il secoua la tête.

"- Bien, maintenant vous allez vous asseoir et la ferma avant que je ne m'énerve réellement.

- D'a... d'accord."

Harry le relâcha et il se carapata sur son siège pour ne plus y bouger.

§- Harry...

- Non Dray, je peu être conciliant et gentil mais qu'un crétin dans son genre profère des âneries plus grosse que lui je ne peu l'accepté.

- Je sais. Murmura Drago.§

Harry souffla doucement et répara le flan qu'il avait détruit et s'installa a sa place. Elrond regarda son petit fils impressionner. Il ne l'avait jamais vue s'énervé et encore moins utilisé le sort qui lui avait pris sa fille.

"- Bien. L'anneaux dois être détruit.

- Cette anneau est un don. Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? Tant que mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, garde les forces du Mordor à distance, le sang de notre peuple est versé pour garder vos terres en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de l'ennemi laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui !"

Harry et Drago regardèrent le gondorien et Harry plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les siens. Il vit se qu'il compté faire et un grognement animal sorti de sa gorge se qui fit se retourné Drago. Harry lui montra se qu'il avait vue dans son esprit et grogna a son tour.

"- Vous ne pouvez le soumettre ! Aucun de nous le peut ! L'Anneau Unique répond seulement à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître. déclara Aragorn.

- Et que connaît un rôdeur à ça ? » demanda Boromir avec colère."

Le prince de la forêt noire se leva et regarda le gondorien méchamment.

"- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple rôdeur ! Il est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn ! Vous lui devez votre allégeance. claqua-t-il.

- Aragorn ? L'héritier d'Isildur ? demanda-t-il incrédule."

Harry regarda Aragorn qui lui fit un petit sourire.

"- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor!"

§- Legolas asseyez-vous. S'il vous plaît.§

L'Homme sembla furieux et se tourna vers Legolas.

"- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Puis il se tourna vers Aragorn. Le Gondor n'a pas besoin de roi. Il s'assit, le visage tiré par la colère."

Elrond regarda le conseil et souffla doucement.

"- Vous n'avez qu'une solution, l'Anneau doit être détruit.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire !"

Le nain se leva de son siège et pris sa hache. Il l'abattit sur l'anneau qui propulsa le nain plus loin sa hache cassé.

Harry sursauta au contacte et Frodon frissonna dans son siège. Gandalf serra l'épaule du Hobbit pour lui donner du courage. Elrond regarda son petit fils inquiet et regarda le nain.

"- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyens en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. Cette tâche revient à l'un de vous."

Le silence fut lourd jusqu'à se que Boromir déclare intelligemment.

"- On n'entre pas si facilement au Mordor. Ses Portes Noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orcs. En ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie. » acheva-t-il en élevant la voix."

Le prince de la Forêt Noire, se leva et rétorqua rapidement.

"- N'avez-vous point entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit-être détruit.

- Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire ? cracha Gimli avec hargne.

- Si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ? s'écria Boromir en se levant.

- Je préfère mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe ! hurla Gimli."

Tous le monde se mit a se disputer et Gandalf se leva pour faire régner l'ordre mais hurla a son tour. Harry regarda l'anneau qui commença a se recouvrir de rune.

( _Ash nazg durbatulûk, __ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg __thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. _)

L'anneau se mit a brillé et nos deux amis se retrouvèrent oppressé par son pouvoir. Ils se regardèrent et Drago fit un mouvement de poignet pour protégé les membres du conseil. Harry en fit un a son tour et le socle explosa se qui fit sursauter tous le monde et arrêta la dispute.

Harry termina sur le sol haletant et Drago dans le fond de son siège tremblant. L'un des membres de la famille de Drago le serra dans ses bras pendant que Harry s'écroula sur le sol tremblant.

"- Harry! Dit Frodon en se mettant près de lui.

- Que c'est-il passé? demanda Elrond.

- L'anneau, il... dit Drago tremblant.

- Il vous a contrôlé. Murmura Harry. Il ferra tous pour vous détruire."

Harry ferma ses yeux.

"- Le laisser pas s'endormir. Dit Drago."

Legolas s'approcha et se mit a genoux près de son compagnon et le redressa. Il le secoua doucement et des yeux émeraude s'ouvrir doucement.

"- Ry' ne t'endors pas.

- J'essaie de l'emprisonner. Faut que je me lève.

- Laisser moi vous aider. Murmura Legolas."

Il lui fit un petit sourire et fut aider a se relevé, il tendit sa main et l'anneau arriva au dessus de celle-ci. Un lumière verte encercla l'unique qui se mit a tourner sur lui même. Le vent se mit a soufflé violemment pendant que l'anneau tourner de plus en plus vite. Une cage de cristal commença a se former tous autour de celui-ci. L'orage éclata au dessus d'eux.

"- Qu'es qui se passe? demanda Elrond.

- Il l'emprisonne mais pour cela Harry doit utiliser les éléments de la nature. C'est un objet de pure mage noir. Seul les sorciers puissant peuvent contrôlé se genre d'objet.

- Et il en a le pouvoir? demanda Legolas inquiet.

- Harry est le seul sorcier puissant. Même tous le monde magique rassemblé ne lui arriverai pas a la cheville."

Drago ressenti une pression dans l'air et protégea tous les membres du conseil au moment ou une éclair frappa Harry et le cristal pour le consolidé. Harry passa par dessus la rambarde de sécurité et fit une chute libre avec l'anneau dans sa main.

"- Harry! Hurla Elrond."

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand et se transforma en dragon avant de s'écrasé sur le sol. Il toucha le sol de ses griffes et bâti des ailes pour reprendre de la hauteur. Il passa devant les membres du conseil qui reculèrent surprit. Drago se mit a rigolé et sauta a son tour pour se transformé lui aussi en dragon argent. Il rejoignit son ami et ils redescendirent rapidement arrivé près du conseil ils se posèrent et Harry s'approcha de Frodon en reprenant forme humaine. Il lui donna l'anneau qui était complètement cristallisé.

"- Quand tu le jettera dans le volcan le cristal fondra. Il ne pourra plus contrôlé quelqu'un.

- Merci. Et je vais aller le porter en Mordor. Même si je ne sais pas comment y aller."

Harry lui sourit et Gandalf s'approcha.

"- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. dit-il en serrant son épaule.

- Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre**."**

Aragorn se plaça derrière lui et regarda Harry.

"- Et mon arc est vôtre. Dit Le prince de la forêt noire.

- Et ma hache. Prononça Gimli."

Ils se placèrent près de Gandalf et Aragorn. Boromir les regarda et s'approcha a son tour.

"- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté de ce Conseil, alors le Gondor se joindra à vous."

Elrond regarda son petit fils qui hocha la tête, il s'approcha de Frodon et mit un genoux au sol.

"- Je t'accompagnerai là tu ira. J'ai vaincu un mage noir et en massacré un deuxième ne me dérange pas."

Frodon lui sourit et sauta dans ses bras se qui le surprit. Il ferma ses bras sur se petit être et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Quand il le relâcha Frodon avait les yeux brillant.

"-Hey ! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi !Dit Sam en apparaissant depuis les arbres.

- Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non. Dit en le regardant arriver."

Brusquement Merry et Pippin quittèrent les murs qui les protégeaient et se précipitèrent vers Frodon en s'écriant .

- Nous venons aussi. Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attaché dans un sac pour nous en empêcher. lança-t-il joyeusement en se plaçant près de son cousin.

**- **Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de... mission,... quête,... chose ? s'exclama Pippin ne trouvant plus de mots.

**-** Alors ça te met hors course Pippin ! chuchota Merry."

Harry et Drago se retinrent de rire devant le seigneur d'Imladris.

"- Dix compagnons! Qu'il en sois ainsi. Vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau.

- Chouette! Ou es-que l'on va? demanda Pippin."

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui explosa de rire suivi par Drago et Aragorn. Le seigneur de Fondcombe regarda son petit fils avec un sourire heureux et regarda les autre membres.

"- Le porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Adieu. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne."

Il s'inclina et laissa le petit groupe entre eux. Drago serra Harry dans ses bras et alla rejoindre son compagnon qui sauta dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Harry baissa les yeux et détourna les yeux.

Legolas vit sa réaction au même titre que Aragorn et Frodon. _Combien de personnes a t-il perdu dans cet guerre stupide?_ se demanda Legolas.

Harry laissa les autres et partit rapidement vers sa chambre pour préparé ses affaires. Quand toute ses affaires furent prête pour son départ la semaine suivante, Il alla se changer pour le repas du soir qui fut très conviviale. Neville lui avait expliquer qu'il partirait avec Drago à la fin de semaine pour aller rencontré les grand parents de son compagnon.

Quand le repas fut terminé Harry alla se promener dans les couloirs et s'installa sur l'une des rambardes donnant sur l'une des plus vue d'Imladris. Il remarqua de loin Arwen qui fut rejoint par Aragorn, elle donna quelque chose et l'embrassa. Harry détourna son visage et descendit de son perchoir.

Il s'éloigna rapidement vers le lac sans remarquer qu'il était suivi par un elfe blond.

Quand il fut au lac d'un mouvement de poignet il se retrouva sans ses vêtements et plongea nu dans l'eau sous l'œil un peu pervers de Legolas. Il se transforma en sirène et parcouru tous le lac. Legolas regarda stressé l'eau ne le voyant pas remonter a la surface, il se déshabilla et plongea le retrouvé. Il chercha un moment mais ne voyer rien tellement c'était sombre.

"- Prince Harry? appela-t-il paniqué."

Il se retourna dans tous les sens et sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

§- Un problème prince Legolas?

- Quand j'ai vue vos habit mais que vous n'étiez pas présent a la surface j'ai crus que...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis transformer en une créature qui peu respiré sous l'eau.

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sur. Venez. dit-il en lui tendant sa main."

Legolas la prit et plongea juste après Harry qui lui lança le sort de tête en bulle et il se transforma en sirène après avoir fait apparaître une boule de lumière. Legolas s'approcha doucement et caressa doucement les écailles qui se trouve a la base de son ventre se qui fit frissonné Harry. Il l'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue.

"- Pourquoi? murmura Harry.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris?

- Je crois que si, il faudra que tu me laisse un peu de temps. Je n'es jamais...

- Aimer?

- Si j'ai déjà aimer mais je n'es jamais était plus loin que les baisers et câlin.

- Nous irons a ton rythme ne t'en fais pas."

Harry agrandit la bulle et s'approcha de son elfe blond pour l'embrassé. Le baiser était chaste au début puis doux et langoureux. Quand ils se rapprochèrent, il devint beaucoup plus passionnée et se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène. Leurs fronts se collèrent et Harry se sera contre le torse de son compagnon.

Tous le reste de la semaine se passa ainsi. Ils se promener tous les deux ou bien avec ses amis et le soir il faisait un petit tour dans le lac. Ils apprenaient tous a se connaître pour leur futur voyage ou aventure. A la fin de la semaine Harry suivi ses amis jusqu'à leurs chevaux.

"- Tu nous donnera de tes nouvelles? demanda Neville.

- Bien sûr et vous deux des votre."

Neville serra son cousin dans ses bras et Drago fit pareil avec lui. Ils montèrent a cheval et partir après un dernier signe. Harry prit la main de son compagnon qui le serra contre son torse.

"- Ils vont me manquer ses idiots.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous les reverrons et puis avec ton phénix tu peu leurs envoyer des messages.

- Je sais."

Legolas embrassa le front de son compagnon et retournèrent à l'intérieur pour finir de préparé leurs affaires. La veille de leurs départs Elrond organisa une petite cérémonie. Tous le monde alla se coucher assez tôt pour éviter d'être trop épuisé pour la route.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre.

Je vais répondre a la question que tous le monde se pose a savoir qui est le père d'Harry. La réponse est Salazar. Je me suis dis autant mettre quelqu'un d'assez vieux pour que se sois vrai. Le temps en terre du milieu et différent de celui de la magie. Il avance plus vite. Comme ça l'histoire du fourchelangue passe mieux que celle de Voldemort.

Une petite reviews si vous aimer toujours et dite moi se que vous en penser.

accroOvampire


	7. La Moria

Disclamer: HP et SDA ne m'appartienne pas mais l'histoire est ma création.

* * *

_" Pensée"_

" Dialogue"

"**_ Discussion télépathique_"**

§ Parole elfique§

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le soleil n'était pas encore a l'horizon quand la communauté regagna la salle a mangé. Harry alla dans la cuisine récupéré de la nourriture pour une partie de leurs fut difficile pour les Hobbits se levé aussi tôt mais Harry avait trouvé la solution un seau d'eau froide.

Harry rejoignit ses compagnons et s'approcha de son grand père.

§- Fait attention a toi! murmura Elrond.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et je suis plus que protéger avec Legolas. dit Harry en regardant son compagnon.§

Il serra son grand père dans ses bras et le relâcha en suivant la communauté. Gandalf attendait Frodon pour prendre la route. Harry prit le harnais de son cheval et Legolas prit son autre main en lui souriant doucement.

"- Le porteur de l'anneau est attendu. dit Gandalf."

Frodon souffla discrètement et regarda ses compagnons puis rejoignit la tête du groupe. Arrivé a la première intersection Frodon regarda Gandalf.

"- Le Mordor, Gandalf, c'est à gauche ou à droite ? chuchota-t-il.

**"- **A gauche. répondit le mage avec le sourire."

Frodon prit le chemin indiqué au moment ou une souris noir au yeux verts monta sur son épaule. Il regarda la souris et rigola sous regard surprit de tous les compagnons.

"- Ou est Harry? demanda Sam.

- Je sais ou il est moi. murmura Legolas."

Tous le monde regarda autour de sois mais ne le trouva pas.

Harry sauta de l'épaule de Frodon pour arrivé sur celle de Aragorn qui sursauta et rigola, il arriva sur celle de son compagnon qui caressa sa tête.

§- Tu essai de rendre le voyage plus agréable? murmura-t-il.§

La souris sur son épaule se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et secoua la tête pour approuver. Legolas sourit et continua sa route en tirant le cheval de son compagnon.

Harry se transforma de nouveau pour embrassé son compagnon et sauta sur le dos de Aragorn.

§- Dit moi tu n'aurais pas des sentiments pour ma très chère tante.

- Si. dit-il en tenant le collier.

- Alors elle la fait. dit-il en descendant du dos du dunadan.

- Fait quoi? demanda le rôdeur intriguer.§

Legolas regarda son compagnon et Aragorn. Il prit la main de Harry et la serra doucement.

§- Aragorn quand un elfe donne se que tu as autour de ton cou c'est qu'elle a décidé de t'attendre mais aussi de sacrifié son immortalité pour cette personne.§

Aragorn fronça ses sourcils comme si il réfléchissait. Il regarda les deux elfes près de lui pour voir si il plaisanter, mais trouva rien.

§- Vous êtes sur? Je ne veux pas qu'elle laisse son voyage jusque Valinor pour moi.

- Elle le ferra. Si tous se passe comme je sais que sa dois se passer, elle sera avec toi.

- Tu l'as vue? demanda doucement Legolas.

- L'avenir est une chose malléable qui peu se changer par n'importe quel geste. Il est plus difficile pour moi dans ce monde de savoir mais certaine chose ne se réaliseront pas. dit-il en regardant Boromir. C'est pour cela que tu dois toujours croire en se pendentif.

- D'accord. Vous allez prendre le bateau vous aussi?

- Non nous sommes la nouvelle génération avec mon cousin et son compagnon nous resterons ici.

- Et je resterais avec Harry.§

Legolas embrassa doucement son âme sœur et le serra contre lui. Aragorn sourit en regardant ses amis et continua sa route en pensent à sa bien aimer.

A la tombé de la nuit Harry sortit une tente de son sac et l'installa.

"- Rentrer il y a de la place pour tous le monde.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère? demanda Boromir."

Pour preuve Harry le poussa à l'intérieur et ils entendirent tous un crie de surprise. Tous le monde entra et Harry posa des sorts pour les cacher aux yeux de tous et entra a son tour.

"- C'est impressionnant. Souffla Gandalf.

- C'est une tente de voyage il y a tous le confort un poêle pour nous chauffer, des lits et aussi une salle de bain avec de l'eau pour ceux qui veulent se laver peuvent. Je surveille cette nuit. Dit-il en sortant de la tante."

Tous le monde le regarda intriguer et regardèrent Legolas.

"- Pourquoi veut-il surveiller? demanda Boromir.

- Je crois que la tente et protéger par sa magie mais pas l'extérieur.

- Pourquoi ne pose t'il pas des sorts pour cela?"

Legolas haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il en savait rien et s'installa sur l'un des bancs pris d'Aragorn.

Dehors Harry caresser doucement son étalon et Elwing vint se poser sur son épaule en poussant un petit trille.

_**"- Vous avez l'air triste maître.**_

**_- Je le suis El, c'est juste que certaine chose vont se passer et je ne pourrais pas vraiment tous changer._**

_**- Es vraiment important pour que vous soyez ainsi?**_

_**- Non, si tous se passe comme prévu tous ira bien."**_

Il caressa le cou de son animal qui chantonna doucement. Harry se plaça contre son étalon allonger sur le sol et regarda les étoiles. il déploya ses sens et entendit se qui se passa a l'intérieur de la tante.

La communauté regardaient en direction de l'entrée au cas ou Harry reviendrait mais il n'arriva pas.

"- Pourquoi est-il ainsi? demanda Sam.

- Il sait certaine chose. Dit Aragorn.

- Que peut-il savoir? Pas que je ne crois pas en ses pouvoirs. Se rattrapa Boromir. Mais il agît bizarrement depuis que nous sommes parti.

- Il peut voir l'avenir. murmura Aragorn.

- Pardon? dit Gandalf choqué."

Gandalf n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque pouvant voir le futur ou autre. Avoir cet elfe dans leur groupe sera un trop grand avantage.

§- Ne pensant même pas a vous servire de lui Gandalf. Claqua Legolas. Vous savez aussi bien que nous l'avenir n'es pas une science exact.

- Je suis désolé que vous aillez pensée ceci de moi. Mais peut être que ces pouvoirs pourra nous aider.

- Non! Siffla-t-il. D'autre avant vous ont essayaient de le manipulé et je ne laisserai personne utiliser mon compagnon dans une guerre qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire.

- Legolas...

- J'ai dis non. C'est personne ne peu comprendre c'est son affaire pas celle de Harry.§

Legolas prit le sac de son compagnon et sortit de la tente pour rejoindre Harry contre son étalon. Il se plaça a coté de lui qui le regarda étonné.

§- Merci.

- Tu a entendu. réalisa-t-il.

- Oui et tu es le premier a me défendre ainsi.§

Harry s'appuya contre son compagnon qui le serra contre son torse, il embrassa le haut de sa tête et regarda lui aussi les étoiles.

Toute la semaine se passa dans un silence horrible pour la communauté. Gandalf voulu s'excuser mais Legolas ne le laissa pas s'approcher de son compagnon. Au dixièmes jours de voyage ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposé et manger tranquillement. Legolas regarda l'horizon au cas ou et Gandalf s'approcha de Harry.

"- Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Legolas a raison je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi.

- Il a raison vous savez, je lui expliquer comment les sorciers me traité et il n'as pas vraiment apprécier. J'ai étais manipuler depuis mon plus jeune âge pour une guerre dont je ne savais rien et me protégera autant qu'il le pourra.

- C'est généreux de sa part."

§- Je n'es jamais était aimée avant lui et je dois dire que ça change.§

Gandalf inclina la tête et regarda Boromir entraîné Merry et Pippin a l'épée. Harry regarda les Hobbits en souriant jusqu'à se que Boromir ne touche Pippin qui lâcha sa dague. Les Hobbits se regardèrent et sautèrent sur le gondorien et le firent tomber. Tous le monde rigola sauf Harry et Legolas.

"- Harry arriverait tu as mettre Boromir au sol? demanda Frodon.

- Il y arrivera pas. assura Boromir."

Legolas regarda son compagnon en souriant.

§- Renvoie le en Gondor il ferra moins le malin.§

Aragorn et Gandalf rigolèrent pendant que Harry rejoignit Boromir qui fit tournée son épée.

"- Pas d'épée?

- Nous allons voir se que vous donner déjà avec une sans que moi j'en es."

Boromir haussa les épaules et s'élança pour frapper le flan droit d'Harry qui se décala au dernier moment et envoya un coup de genoux dans son ventre. Le souffle de Boromir se coupa et regarda l'elfe surprit. Il recommença a charger et Harry fit un salto au dessus du gondorien et fit un coup de pied retourner qui envoya Boromir au sol le souffle coupé. Tous le monde resta sur le choque par la prestation d'Harry. Legolas sourit et serra son compagnon dans ses bras. Aragorn aida Boromir a se lever et s'installa pour manger avec les autres.

Un silence complice régna sur le groupe jusqu'au moment ou Sam remarqua quelque chose.

"- Es que se serais un nuage?

- Rapide pour un nuage. dit Gimli.

- Et surtout qu'il fait face au vent. murmura Aragorn.

- Des Grébins du pays de Din.

- Cachez vous. dit Gandalf."

Tous le monde voulu se cacher mais Harry lança un sort qui les rendit invisible, cacha leurs odeurs et supprimèrent les bruits. Les volatiles passèrent au dessus deux et firent demi tour. Harry supprima le sort et tous le monde regarda Gandalf.

"-C'était les espions de Saroumane. Cela veut dire que la route du Sud est surveillée. Il faut passer par le col de Caradhras. dit-il en pointant le col de la montagne."

Legolas regarda Harry qui hocha la tête, il récupéra son sac sur son cheval en même temps que Legolas puis posa sa main sur son encolure. Il se mit à briller et se transforma en pendentif qu'il passa autour et s'approcha de Bill et le rendit tout petit et l'enferma dans une bulle qu'il passa autour du cou de Sam.

"- Pourquoi pas un pendentif?

- Mon cheval est magique contrairement a Bill et au moins tu l'aura près de toi.

- Merci."

Ils prirent la route après avoir tous ranger dans leurs magiquement agrandit par Harry et aussi léger qu'une plume. L'ascension du col fut long et la neige ne facilita pas la tâche au humain malgré les sorts de réchauffe que Harry utiliser. Frodon chuta a un moment et Harry le rattrapa rapidement.

"- Frodon tu va bien?

- Oui. dit-il en frottant ses vêtements. L'anneau il a disparu."

Aragorn remarqua que Boromir c'était arrêté et qu'il tenait une chaine dans sa main.

"- Boromir rendait l'anneau a Frodon.

- J'en es que faire, il ne m'attire pas de toute façon.

- Normal le cristal qui l'entour protège les personnes de son effet.

- Très pratique prince Harry. complimenta Boromir.

- Juste Harry."

Boromir inclina la tête et continua sa route sous le regard surprit de tous le monde. Ils continuèrent leur route et gravir la montagne. Beaucoup avait du mal sauf les deux elfes qui se déplacé sur la neige comme si de rien était. Harry regarda en bas mais ne vit rien a par des nuages.

"- Gandalf redescendons. hurla Aragorn.

- Passons par le Rohan pour rejoindre le Gondor. approuva Boromir.

- Non le Rohan nous approche trop d'Isengard. contra Aragorn.

- Et bien passons par les mines de la Moria. Dit Gimli.

- Non."

Gandalf continua sa route sous les yeux surprit de Harry. Il avança et s'approcha doucement du bord en lançant des sorts de réchauffe toute les vingt minutes.

"- J'entend une voix sinistre au loin. murmura Legolas.

- C'est Saroumane! Hurla Gandalf."

Il essaya de diminuer le sort mais une éclaire frappa la montagne. Harry regarda la neige chuter comme au ralenti et envoya tous le monde contre la paroi de la montagne. Legolas regarda son compagnon choqué et un dôme apparu autour d'eux.

"- Harry?

- Désolé. Souffla-t-il."

Ses paroles se perdirent au moment ou la neige frapper le dôme et fit disparaître Harry de leur champ de vision. Legolas et Frodon hurlèrent de concert. L'elfe blond voulu rattraper son compagnon mais fut arrêté par Aragorn qui le plaqua au sol.

§- Non laisse-moi. hurla-t-il.

- Ont ne peu plus rien faire. Chuchota le dunadan en regardant Gandalf méchamment.

- Pourquoi? murmura-t-il.

- Je suis désolé mon ami.§

Frodon regarda le sol et se retourna vers Gandalf.

"- C'est de votre faute si il est tombé. dit-il en se dirigeant vers le mage."

Gimli rattrapa le Hobbit et le plaqua contre lui. Legolas c'était calmer mais son regard était devenu vide et regarder l'endroit ou son compagnon avait chuter. Après un moment le dôme se mit a devenir rouge et la neige fondit pour laisser un paysage calme et une forme flou. Le dôme éclata et tous virent l'elfe brun devant eux haletant.

§- C'est dur de contrôler un climat. dit-il avant de tourner de l'œil.§

Legolas s'approcha de lui et le redressa pour le serrer dans ses bras. Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et plongea dans le regard bleu azur.

"- Tu es vivant. murmura l'elfe blond en caressant la joue de son compagnon.

- Je devais contrôler cette tempête avant de revenir. Désoler si je t'ai fait peur mon amour. chuchota-t-il."

L'elfe embrassa son compagnon tendrement sous le regard attendri de la communauté.

"- Gandalf nous devons passer par les mines ou nous mourrons par ce froid. Harry a failli y rester et je ne tiens pas a perdre un compagnon dans ces montagnes.

- Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décidé. dit Gandalf en regardant Frodon.

- Nous passerons par les mines. dit-il en s'approchant d'Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras."

Legolas aida son âme sœur a se lever et redescendirent la montagne mais Harry les arrêta.

"- Ont peut aussi bien descendre en s'amusant.

- Et comment? demanda Boromir."

Harry eu un sourire espiègle et se transforma en dragon et se coucha sur le sol.

_**"-Monter!"**_

Tous le monde sursauta et suivirent la demande du dragon. Legolas se plaça au plus près de la tête du dragon suivi de Frodon ainsi que Sam puis Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Gimli et Gandalf. Harry s'approcha du bord sous le regard effrayer du nain.

"- Je pense pas que se sois une bonne idée.

_**- Mais si ca va être drôle."**_

Harry fit un plongeons sous le hurlement du nain et de trois Hobbits. Legolas en profita pour murmurer quelque chose a l'oreille du dragon qui se laisser tombé dans le vide. quand il fut près du sol il ouvrit ces ailes et s'envola rapidement pour se posé près de la montagne. Presque tous le monde fut heureux de retrouver la terre ferme et Harry reprit son apparence humaine avec l'elfe blond sur le dos.

Ils prirent la route rapidement pour l'entré de la mines et s'arrêtèrent près d'un lac pour la nuit. Harry installa la tente et tous le monde s'installa a l'intérieur sauf Harry qui lança les sorts pour les cacher. Il s'approcha du lac et vérifia qu'il n'y es aucune créature dans l'eau et se déshabilla pour plonger. Il nagea quelque temps sous l'eau et remonta a la surface pour reprendre de l'air. Ces cheveux balayèrent la surface pour reprendre leurs place. Il regarda le ciel et sentit les bras de son compagnon autour de lui.

§- J'ai crus te perdre aujourd'hui. murmura le blond.

- Moi aussi, quand je suis tomber j'ai crus que j'aller y rester mais j'ai ressenti ta détresse et je me suis transformer pour revenir sur la plateforme et arrêter la tempête. Désoler de t'avoir fait peur.§

Legolas embrassa son épaule et remonta sur son cou, Harry se retourna et l'embrassa doucement. Une langue passa sur les lèvres et demanda l'accès a la bouche qui fut autorisé rapidement. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et leurs érections naissante les fit gémir. Les bras de Harry entourèrent le cou de son compagnon qui le souleva sans difficulté, il les dirigea vers la rive ou Legolas posa Harry sur une couverture étendu sur le sol. Ces mains voyagèrent sur le corps du brun qui gémit entre ses lèvres, il caressa l'une de ses cuisses qui le fit se cambrer sous le touché.

§- Legolas aime moi.

- Tu es sur? Nous pouvons attendre.

- J'ai envi. murmura-t-il.§

Legolas captura de nouveau les lèvres d'Harry et reprit ses caresses, ses lèvres arrivèrent dans son cou et le mordillèrent légèrement. Leurs bassins se frottèrent doucement les faisant gémir de délice, des frissons parcoururent leurs corps en feu et tremper. Le blond embrassa doucement le torse de son futur amant et prit son membre dresser entre ses doigts. Harry se cambra sous la décharge de plaisir quand son blond commença un mouvement lent de va et viens. Harry attrapa celui de Legolas et l'embrassa a en perdre haleine. La bouche du blond voyage sur le corps si désir et...

"- HARRY, LEGOLAS?"

Les deux elfes se redressèrent en même temps en entendant leurs prénoms. En plus se n'es pas n'importe qui qui les appellait. Harry les emmena dans l'eau se qui les calma aussitôt. Ils virent Aragorn qui leur fit signe de revenir.

"- Vous venez Sam a préparé le repas.

-Ont arrivent.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura le brun.

- Se n'es rien."

Ils s'embrassèrent et sortirent de l'eau pour se sécher et s'habiller. Ils rejoignirent la tente ou un repas bien chaud les attendaient.

Le lendemain soir ils arrivèrent aux portes de la mine et virent les inscriptions dessus. Gandalf regarda et plaça son bâton sur le dessin centrale et prononça quelques mots. Harry regarda le lac et rattrapa la pierre de Pippin.

"- Evite de jeter quelque chose dedans."

Frodon s'approcha de Gandalf après une heure de recherche et parla avec lui. Harry vit une vague s'approcher du rivage et fit reculer tous le monde au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit.

"- Vous allez connaître chère Elfe l'hospitalité légendaire des mines de la Moria. Une mine, ils appellent ça une mine. rugit-il.

- Se n'es pas une mine c'est un tombeau.

- Des gobelins. dit Legolas en retirant une flèche d'un squelette."

Un mouvement derrière eux attira leurs attentions et virent un monstre près de la porte.

"- Rentrer a l'intérieur je m'en occupe. hurla Harry en refermant les portes sur eux."

Harry trancha plusieurs tentacules et envoya directement le sort de mort sur la bête qui s'effondra sur la porte. Ils nettoya ses sabres et transplana dans la mine faisant sursauter tous le monde.

"- Rien a craindre se n'es que moi et le calamar et mort. dit-il en faisant apparaître des boules de lumière sur chaque personne.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix, il faut passer de l'autre côté. murmura Gandalf."

Ils prirent lentement la route et traversèrent plusieurs salles. Ils arrivèrent à un nouveau embranchement et Gandalf s'arrêta de nouveau.

"- Je ne me rappel plus de cet endroit. souffla-t-il."

Harry se laissa tomber avec grâce sur le sol et Frodon s'installa entre ses jambes.

"- Ca ne te dérange pas? murmura le Hobbit.

- Non."

Il serra le petit être contre son torse et fut rejoint par Legolas qui se colla contre son dos. Il embrassa la base de son cou se qui le fit frissonner. Merry et Pippin se collèrent contre leurs flans et Sam se cala contre les jambes d'Harry.

§- Je crois qu'il ton adopté. Murmura Legolas en embrassant sa tempe.

- Je crois aussi."

Harry remarqua Frodon endormi contre lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Quand Gandalf trouva enfin le chemin, ils reprirent la route moins les quatre Hobbits qui c'était endormi. Harry leur jeta un sort d'allègement pour soulager les deux humains qui le remercièrent.

Pendants les trois jours qui suivirent ils marchèrent sans faire trop de bruit. Leurs passages devant une salle attira l'attention du nain qui parti en courant vers la table au milieu.

Quand ils furent tous près Gandalf regarda le nom sur la pierre.

"- Ici gît Balain, seigneur de la Moria. Lus Gandalf."

Gimli pleura devant la tombe de son cousin et Harry regarda autour de lui. Gandalf ramassa un livre et lu quelque passage qui parler de tambour qui traverser les murs. Au moins moment Pippin fit tomber un squelette avec son seau qui fit un boucan monstre. Gandalf aller lui crier dessus quand les tambours commencèrent à frapper. Boromir approcha de la porte et se recula juste a temps pour évité des flèches.

"- Ils ont un troll des cavernes.

- Génial un troll ça faisait un moment.

- Tu en a déjà combattu un?

- Oui en première année d'école. dit-il en verrouillant la porte avec un sort léger.

- Qu'ils approchent il y a encore un nain qui respire dans la Moria."

La porte commença a cédé au moment ou Harry finissait de réunirent les Hobbits en hauteur avec un dôme de protection. Quand la porte céda des créatures avec une peau variant du jaune vomi au vert moisi apparurent. Les flèches partirent rapidement et tuèrent la première de gobelins. Ils passèrent aux épées et Harry passer entre chaque gobelins comme si il dansait, les têtes tomber et les membres disparaissaient pour finir par ne rester que quelque gobelin pour les autres.

"- HARRY! hurla Frodon."

L'elfe brun vit le troll frapper le dôme avec toute sa force, mais rien ne se passa. Aragorn voulu les aider mais se fit repousser par le gourdin. Harry sauta sur le dôme et regarda dans les yeux le troll qui se reculer en relâchant son gourdin et se prit la tête.

"- Sortez maintenant.

- Au pont de Kazac Dum. Cria Gandalf."

Tous le monde sorti au moment ou la tête du troll explosa. Ils se mirent à courir et les deux elfes plus les humains attrapèrent les Hobbits pour aller plus vite. Ils furent arrêter par des gobelins qui les encerclé. Ils aller attaquer quand un autre tambour se fit entendre se qui fit arrêter tous le monde. Un grognement fit disparaître les gobelins et une lumière apparut au loin.

"- Gandalf qu'es que c'est? demanda Boromir."

Un nouveau grognement fit ouvrir les yeux du mage.

- Nous devons aller au pont. Aucun de nous ne peu l'affronter. C'est un démon de l'ancien monde. Un Balrog de Morgoth. dit-il en partant en courant."

Ils arrivèrent près des escaliers ou Harry faillit basculer en avant quand Legolas le rattrapa par la taille.

"- Aragorn le pont n'es pas loin..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase quand la terre trembla en faisant tomber un morceau de rocher. Harry protégea tous le monde avec un bouclier pour éviter les pluies de flèches. Legolas sauta le premier puis fut rejoint par Gandalf. Boromir attrapa Merry et Pippin et sauta a son tour, Sam sauta avec Frodon et Harry rattrapa Aragorn avant qui ne tombe. Il allégea le dunadan et l'envoya au autre au moment ou le pilier cédé, il sauta a son tour mais rata la marche et Legolas attrapa sa main pour le remonter. Ils continuèrent leurs routes et virent le pont dans le Balrog arriva derrière eux.

Harry envoya les Hobbits et les humains de l'autre côté du pont et se transforma en dragon pour ralentir le monstre de feu. Ses flammes devinrent de la glace qu'il souffla sur le corps du Balrog. Legolas traversa le pont et chercha son compagnon qu'il trouva sous sa forme de dragon.

Harry fut envoyer près de ses compagnons et reprit forme humaine avant de toucher le sol. Gandalf arriva au milieu du pont et s'arrêta.

"- Vous ne passerez pas! Je suis un détenteur du feu secret, la flamme d'annoï. Le feu sombre ne vous servira a rien flamme d'Udün. Repartez dans l'ombre! Vous. Ne. Passerez. Pas. Cria Gandalf en frappant le sol de son bâton."

Le démon voulu traverser mais le pont céda sous son poids. Gandalf se retourna vers ses compagnons en souriant. Sourire qui disparu au moment ou le fouet du démon l'attrapa par la cheville et le tirant avec lui. Le mage se rattrapa au bord du pont et regarda ses amis avec crainte. Le regard que vit Harry était exactement le même que celui de son parrain et son mari quand ils sont passer a travers le voile de la mort.

"- Fuyez pauvre fou. murmura Gandalf avant de lâcher la corniche."

Frodon et Harry hurlèrent en même temps et furent emmener pratiquement de force jusqu'à la sorti. Legolas dû rendre inconscient son compagnon qui voulait suivre le mage dans sa chute. Ils sortirent rapidement de la mine et l'elfe blond posa doucement son aimé sur le sol.

"- Comment va-t-il? demanda Boromir.

- J'ai dû le rendre inconscient il voulait le suivre. murmura l'elfe en cherchant une fiole dans le sac du brun."

Il trouva la fiole en question et la passa sous le nez d'Harry qui ouvrit des yeux affoler. Legolas le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

"- Nous devons partirent. Quand la nuit sera tomber les collines grouillerons d'orcs et gobelins.

- Pouvez vous donnez ceci aux Hobbits, c'est un calmant ça leur ferra du bien. dit Harry en leur donnant des fioles contenant un liquide bleu."

Harry fit revenir son cheval et fit apparaître Bill et ils placèrent les Hobbits sur les montures puis partirent vers la foret.

"- C'est la foret de la Lothorien. précisa Aragorn.

-El, préviens Drago de notre arriver. dit Harry a son phénix."

L'animal disparut dans une gerbe de glace et tous le mondes avança rapidement vers la foret. Quand ils furent tous a l'intérieur, ils s'arrêtèrent le temps de reprendre leurs souffle et leurs esprit. Ils avancèrent doucement pour ne pas déranger ce lieux si paisible.


End file.
